A little mistake
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Masalah kecil ini membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah keberuntungan yang menyenangkan.-Yaoi ChanBaek, HunBaek, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

heyya. sukro hadir dengan ff lama yang baru /? yah pokoknya ff ini pernah sukro publish di wp sukro~

lifetime for chanyeol masih in progress : ide sukro ngga muncul-muncul.. mianhae /hiks malah curcol

ENJOY THIS FIC ya~

**Warning : BoyxBoy/YAOI/BL, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), de el el.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

-Author POV-

Dorm EXO-K hari ini terasa berbeda, sepi dan agak mencekam.

Di ruang tengah, terlihat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam dan lekat, pula sebaliknya, sedangkan member lainnya hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil mengeluarkan keringat. Ex Sehun tentunya, dia hanya menganggap kedua hyung-nya sedang bermain permainan menatap.

"Aku benci Park Chanyeol!" Kata Baekhyun kemudian dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Aku lebih membencimu Byun Baekhyun hyung" Jawab Chanyeol santai dan bernada meremehkan, seperti berkata mana-mungkin-kau-membenciku.

"Ukkh! Park Chanyeol! Kau sangat menyebalkaaan!" Teriak Baekhyun, dan sedetik kemudian kepala Chanyeol-pun sudah basah dengan susu berwarna merah muda. Ya,Baekhyun menumpahkan susu strawberry kesukaannya diatas rambut coklat Chanyeol. Sengaja tentunya.

Semua member —eks Baekhyun dan Chanyeol— membulatkan mata dan mulut mereka. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol mengeratkan rahangnya sambil menunduk. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi Park Chanyeol?" Kata Baekhyun mengejek.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan terima balasannya, Byun Baekhyun" Kata Chanyeol misterius sambil mengeluarkan tatapan setan yang baru kali ini dilihat Baekhyun. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Ap.. Apa maksudmu hah?!" Kata Baekhyun tergagap.

"Baekhyun hyung.. Thebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tadi kau bermain permainan menatap lalu menumpahkan thuthu di kepala Channie hyung? Apa dia memakthamu mandi berthama? Dan ketika kau menolak, dia geram, dan—" Tanya sehun beruntun dan langsung dipotong Kai.

"Shirreo! Kau berisik sekali Sehun-ah! Lihat, Baekhyun hyung bahkan sampai terpelongo bingung mau jawab yang mana!" Kata Kai sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tak berkedip karena pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ah, iya hyung.. Mianhae" Pinta Sehun walau sebenarnya menurut namja yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri 'Handsome devil' ini tak ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya yang beruntun tersebut. Biasa saja.

"Sudahlah, jadi kau dan Chanyeol kenapa, Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho lembut.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya.." Baekhyun terdiam. "Ah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi, hyung.." Lanjut Baekhyun kemudian, wajahnya terlihat agak murung.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun langsung ditahan oleh Sehun, kemudian Sehun berbisik padsa hyungnya yang bertubuh mungil itu.

"Hyung! Ayo ceritakan padakuuu... Nanti kau kuberi tahu dimana tempat penjual thrawberry yang murah dan baguth, dithana warna thrawberry-nya merah dan thangat thegar!"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan langsung menatap Sehun sambil menyeruput susu strawberry nya yang tinggal tersisa sedikit, karena tadi cukup banyak juga yang ditumpahkan ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau serius Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Tentu thaja, hyung! Kajja," Ajak Sehun ke tempat lain agar hyungnya itu bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Semua member yang melihat kelakuan dua namja itu hanya berharap tidak akan hal yanglebih buruk terjadi. Tentu saja, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk. Hanya pedagang strawberry kok.

Yah, kecuali ada kesalah pahaman seperti yang terlihat disisi lain dorm. Chanyeol menatap geram Sehun yang barusan bertatapan mesra dan cukup lama dengan Baekkie-nya, lalu membawanya pergi entah kemana dan akan berbuat apa. Yah seperti itu yang dilihat Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengambil sesuatu yang ku sayangi, dan kau Baekkie-hyung.. Kau akan mendapat pembalasan dua kali lipat karena melakukan ini padaku!" Lirih Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pecahan kaca. Chanyeol baru saja menjadikan vas bunga di dapur bulan-bulanannya.

Sontak semua member yang berada di ruang tengah kaget. "Oh ya ampun, sepertinya apa yang ku khawatirkan sudah terjadi." Kata Kai dan sebagai jawabannya hanya anggukan dari kedua hyungnya.

.'.'.'.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berhenti dipinggiran sungai han. Baekhyun cukup bingung dibuatnya.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau membawaku jauh sekali? Kenapa kita tidak bercerita di Kamarku saja?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Yak, hyung! Kalau di dorm pathti ada orang yang menguping kita. Jadi aku membawamu kethini agar kau leluatha bercerita. Dan mithalnya kau ingin menangith, akan lebih bebath, ya itu juga kalu memang kau ingin menangith thih hyung." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terharu, ternyata saengnya ini pintar dan perhatian sekali sampai ke bagian Baekhyun ingin menangis pun diperhatikannya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata lalu memeluk Sehun.

"Hey hyung! Kau belum bercerita! Jangan menangith dulu!"

"Hiks, ak.. Aku, tidak menyangka, hiks.. Kau ternyata baik Sehunnie, hikss." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Ya hyung, kau ini memang mathih theperti bocah ya?" Kata Sehun sok cool sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya agar ia cepat mendengar cerita sesungguhnya dari hyung mungilnya ini.

Lagi-lagi kesalah pahaman bertambah, Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengekori Sehun dan Baekkie-nya melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya. Chanyeol bertambah kesal pada Sehun dan namjachingu-nya itu, namun ia tak mau gegabah, ia memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengatasi ini.

"Ffuh.. Luhan hyung. Kau pasti berguna!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya, kemudian meniup gantungan handphone dari Luhan yang terkait diponsel itu. Tunggu, itu bukan ponsel Chanyeol. Itu ponsel Sehun. Anak itu meninggalkannya di dorm saking buru-burunya menarik keluar Baekhyun.

Chayeol mencari nama Luhan diponsel Sehun. Tapi, nama pencarian dengan nama Luhan tidak ada, Chanyeol bingung. Mana mungkin dia tidak menyimpan nomor Luhan. Yang tak lain adalah namjachingu Sehun.

Tak kehabisan akal, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Mencari nomor Luhan. Ketika nomor itu ditemukan, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengetikan nomor itu di layarponsel Sehun. Kenapa harus menggunakan ponsel Sehun bukan ponselnya? Ya kan biar greget gitu.

Dan, benar nomor itu ada di kontak ponsel Sehun. Namun, Chanyeol terdiam melihat apa nama yang diberikan pada kontak tersebut.

**:* H nn!3 chiie Ru5 ;***

Chanyeol agak bergidik melihat layar ponsel yang ada di depannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu.

Dia menelpon nomor itu sambil menyeringai, sangat mengerikan. _Belum pernah melihat Chanyeol murka ya, hahaha!_ Yah, kira-kira begitu lah apa yang Chanyeol katakan di dalam hatinya.

"Oh, Yeobboseyo Luhan hyung? Ini aku Chanyeol, jadi begini—"

.'.'.'.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan mulai bercerita. "Jadi begini Sehunnie, tadi pagi saat aku sedang dud—"

_Drrrt drrrt_

"Eh, tunggu sebentar Sehunnie. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk."

Sehun menghela napas lagi, sungguh baru kali ini ia sesabar ini menghadapi hyungnya yang satu ini. Tapi dia harus sabar. Kalau tidak, sia-sia saja dia kemari dan mendengarkan isakan hyungnya sampai berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah imut hyungnya itu. Makin lama ia menatap layar ponselnya, raut wajahnya terlihat makin mendung. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sehunnie baca sendiri saja." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Miris. Sehun menelan ludah, lalu mulai membaca pesan tersebut.

From: Yeollie Park

Baekhyun hyung, tebak siapa yang datang ke dorm! Haha, kau tahu? Dia orang yang membuat kita bertengkar pagi ini~!

Dan kau tau, hyung? Luhan-hyung mencarimu! Wah, wah.. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Ahh, aku tidak sabar menunggumu pulang ke dorm, dan bertemu dengannya.. :D

Jangan lupa kau minta dilindungi oleh Sehunnie-mu itu! Karena aku tak mungkin melidungmu hyungie.. :(

**Semoga kau dapat bertahan ya~ Aku membencimu, hyung :***

"Hyung? I..ini.."

"Sehunnie, sebenarnya.. Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol karena Luhan hyung, Mianhae.. Hiks, selalu merepotkan.. hiks—mu.. Hiks.. Sehunniehh." Baekhyun kembali terisak.

"Lalu kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa hyung?" Tanya Sehun namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil terus terisak.

Sehun tak mengerti apa yang mereka ributkan sampai-sampai namjachingu-nya datang ke dorm mereka. Tunggu, di dorm mereka? Luhan di Korea sekarang! Oh, bodohnya Sehun baru menyadari itu.

"Jangan menangith teruth, nah kau tau kan hyung.. Hannie-ku di Korea thekarang! Ayo kita pulang, ceritanya di pending dulu!" Kata Sehun semangat.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan isakkannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Luhan adalah orang kedua yang tidak ingin ditemuinya setelah Chanyeol.

"Aku.. Aku.. Hiks Hiks. Luhan hyung—hiks. Aku.. tidak mau—Hiks." Baekhyun terus terisak.

"Kau takut hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban nya. Sehun menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. Diusapnya kepala Baekhyun agar hyung-nya itu tenang, namun dugaannya salah. Tangisan Baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi. Sehun hanya bisa bersabar sampai Baekhyun benar-benar tenang.

_Sebenarnya sebesar apa masalahnya? Sampai Baekhyun hyung menangis begini.. Aneh sekali_. Batin Sehun bertanya-tanya.

.'.'.'.

"Hyung, harusnya kalau kau mau datang kesini kabari dulu, kan kami jadi bisa menahan Sehun untuk tidak keluar, benar kan hyung?" Kata Kai meminta dukungan. Kai mendapat anggukan dari kedua hyung-nya di EXO-K.

"Ne Jongin-ah. Aku minta maaf, tadi aku buru-buru sekali. Untung sedang free job." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang memebawamu kesini?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Hemh.." Luhan melirik kearah Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya. Chanyeol tiduran di sofa sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Menunggu balasan pesan dari Baekhyun mungkin. Mungkin saja kan?

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku hyung. Aku hanya memberi tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Chanyeol saat merasa dirinya ditatap oleh Luhan. Luhan menghela napas dan kembali menoleh pada ketiga saeng-nya yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku.. Ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun-ah." Jawab Luhan agak ragu.

Suho, D.O, dan Kai saling menatap. "Bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya mereka bertiga serempak.

Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Kenapa kau mau bertemu dengan Byun Baek hyung? Bukan si Maknae?" Tanya D.O penasaran.

"Ah, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi keperluan utama ku dengan Baekhyunnie."Jawab Luhan lembut. Kemudian ke tiga member itu hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Luhan-hyung.."

"Ne? Ada apa Yeol-ah?"

"Sepertinya Baekkie-hyung tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya aku yakin begitu. Entah mengapa. Bagaimana kalau kita jemput mereka?" Luhan mengedarkan pandang keluar jendela sebentar, lalu menjawab "Diluar hujan deras, Yeol-ah.."

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba dada Chanyeol terasa begitu sesak.

"Ada apa Yeol-ah?" Tanya Luhan bingung melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Jebal.." Chanyeol memohon, dari sorot matanya dia terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Hhh.. Baiklah, tap–"

"Gomawo hyung! Kajja!" Potong Chanyeol dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan, dan membawa namja cantik itu keluar dorm.

Orang-orang yang melihat tingkah kedua orang itu hanya saling bertatapan. Pasalnya percakapan kedua orang itu dilakukan dengan bisikan, jadi mereka tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kedua orang itu.

"Aigoo.. Kenapa BaekYeol selalu membuat masalah?" Kata Suho frustasi sambil memijat keningnya.

"Baek-hyung selingkuh dengan Sehun, Channie-hyung selingkuh dengan Luhan-hyung.. Apa mereka bertukar couple? Kenapa hanya mereka? Aku juga mau." Kata Kai polos yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan sang namjachingu.

"Kau sudah bosan denganku eoh? Kau jahat Kim JongIn! Apa kau lupa apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku?!" Bentak D.O kasar.

"Auh appo. Yah hyung! Aku cuma sayang padamu kok, walau aku ber couple dengan member Sistar atau 4Minute sekalipun, aku akan tetap menyayangimu!" Kata Kai menegaskan, sampai girlgroup pun dibawa-bawa namanya.

Dan insiden kecil itupun diakhiri dengan pelukan bak teletubbies, yang tak lain adalah KaiDo couple. Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.'.'.'.

"Sehunnie.. Dingin sekali.." Baekhyun yang sudah kedinginan sampai giginya pun menggertak kedinginan.

Sehun memperhatikan namja mungil yang berada disisi-nya itu. Terlihat sangat pucat. Sehun menghela napas lagi, hyung-nya ini memang sangat seperti bocah 5 tahun ternyata.

"Tahan dulu ya hyung, aku tidak bawa jaket." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Atau mau kupeluk? Mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, jangan menatapku begitu!"

"Bu-bukan itu Sehunnie, tadi.. Aku mendengarmu mengatakn 'S'! Aku yakin Sehunnie!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Heboh sekali.." Jawab Sehun sok keren.

"Aah! Kau mengatakannya lagi! Hebat sekali!"

"Jangan berlebihan, sini.." Perintah Sehun.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Lama!" Dalam sekali kejapan mata, Sehun membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Hangat.

"Tahan sebentar ya? Kalau mau protes nanti saja kalau hujannya sudah berhenti atau minimal sudah mereda. Aku tidak tega jika melihat hyungku yang seperti bocah ini mati kedinginan." Kata Sehun panjang lebar.

"Euh. Sehunnie perhatian sekali padaku.. Aku jadi terharu.. Hh–"

"Cukup hyung! Jangan menangis sekarang!" Kata Sehun menyadari hyung-nya sudah siap menangis lagi.

"Ahaha.. Mian Sehunnie, aku merepotkanmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum polos dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang mulai memutih.

"Memang! Tapi sebagai ganti untuk aku yang meminjamkan dadaku untuk tangisanmu yang bisa dibilang sangat amat lama, aku mau hyung mentraktir ku bubble tea selama seminggu!"

"Hhh!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun. "Kau tidak mungkin minum itu terus-menerus selama seminggu kan? Nanti akanku traktir, tapi jangan lupa janjimu!" Protesnya sambil mem pout kan bibirnya imut.

"Janji apa? Oh, ke penjual strawberry ya?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan senang yang kelewat semangat.

"Aah! Kau memang yang terbaik Sehunnie!" Teriak Baekhyun senang sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun. Mendapatkan kehangatan lebih.

.'.'.'.

_Apa-apaan itu?! Sehun yang terbaik?! Apa maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun?! Apa tidak cukup denganku?! Sekarang kau menyukai Oh Sehun hah?!_ Batin Chanyeol mengerang setelah melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya dan Luhan.

Firasat buruknya benar terjadi, Baekhyun kedinginan dan Sehun menghangatkannya. Oh ayolah, Sehun hanya mencari kesempatan mengambil namjachingunya yang polos!

Kini Chanyeol hanya terdiam di dalam cafe dekat tempat tadi, bersama dengan Luhan dihadapannya. Sesekali Chanyeol menyeruput kopi hitamnya, dan Luhan dengan bubble tea-nya.

"Yeol-ah, Baekhyun mu. Dan Hunnie-ku.. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kata Luhan sedih membuka percakapan ditengah keheningan yang melanda begitu lama.

"Mianhae hyung, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kudengar.. Katanya Oh Sehun adalah yang terbaik. Apa maksudnya? Aku.. Tidak mengerti hyung! Kenapa Baekkie-hyung melakukan ini padaku huh?! Jawab aku hyung!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

Luhan yang melihat sikap dan perkataan Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan sampai tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dipikirkan. Ini terlalu runyam. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi tergolong kasar begini, perasaanya pada Baekhyun membuatnya begini. Jujur, Luhan agaktakut melihat Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"A-ah.. Mianhae hyung, ak-aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Ah, gwenchana Yeol-ah.."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa perlu aku menarik Baekkie-hyung sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sedih.

"Nng.." Luhan tampak berpikir. "Kurasa tidak perlu.. Kita akan bicarakan ini baik-baik didorm.." Jawabnya tenang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi.. Euh, baiklah hyung.." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Lalu Chanyeol dan Luhan pun kembali ke dorm dengan pikiran mereka yang sedang kalut.

.'.'.'.

"Kami pul- hattshi!" Kata Baekhyun terpotong bersinan-nya sendiri.

Semua member yang sedang berada di ruang tengah pun sontak menoleh kedua orang yang baru datang itu. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Aaah! Aigoo, Baekhyun hyung! Seperti-nya kau sakit, ayo cepat ganti baju lalu berbaring di tempat tidur! Aku akan mengambil obat flu!" Perintah D.O sang umma sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Hhh.. Kyungsoo-ah! Kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu! Palingan aku hanya pilek!" Protes Baekhyun mengeluarkan wajah tak suka yang kelewat imut dimata Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak protes! Cepat ganti baju!" D.O menutup pintu dan dengan cekatan mengambil obat flu dan air mineral hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Hei? Kenapa aku dilupakan begini?" Tanya Sehun protes.

Semua member menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedang menonton TV dengan asiknya tanpa menghiraukan sang namjachingu yang basah kuyup. Sebenarnya tadi memperhatikan, hanya mereka kurang cepat saja melihat ekspresi keduanya. Suho dan Kai saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Dan entah mengapa juga, Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

Ia langsung beranjak masuk ke kamarnya dan Suho, lalu mandi dan berganti baju.

"Ah, ng.. Aku mau ke minimarket dulu. Ada yang mau titip sesuatu?" Kata Kai namun tak ada jawaban, bahkan dari Suho sekalipun. Melihat itu, Kai hanya berkata 'ok' lalu segera ngacir keluar dorm.

Luhan dan Chanyeol menghela napas bersamaan dan langsung bertatapan.

"Aku tidak tahan jika begini terlalu lama, Yeol-ah.." Kata Luhan berbisik dan dijawab dengan anggukan frustasi Chanyeol, "Aku juga, hyung.."

.'.'.'.

**TeBeCe**

**update kilat :3**

review? /pose


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : BoyxBoy/YAOI/BL, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), de el el.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**[Chapter 2]**

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"Ada apa Baekhyun hyung?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" D.O mengangguk, "Apa itu hyung?"

"Aku ingin malam ini, Sehunnie tidur di kamarku! Bisa kau bilangkan pada Suho hyung?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Hm? Oke oke. Tapi jangan lupa ya, kalau buburnya sudah habis langsung minum obat. Kalau kau kesulitan, panggil saja aku." Kata D.O lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia teharu dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. "Aaah! Kau baik sekali Kyungsoo-ya~ Aku mencintai mu." Kata Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan kekehan pelan D.O. "Jangan mengatakan itu! Jika Jongin mendengarnya, habislah kita!"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan diam. Dia benar-benar takut dihabisi oleh Kai. "Cepat keluar Kyungsoo-ah! Nanti kalau aku dihabisi Jongin bagaimana?" Perintah Baekhyun polos. D.O hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berlalu pergi dari kamar BaekYeol.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Suho setelah melihat saengnya itu sudah keluar dari kamar BaekYeol.

"Gwenchana hyung, sepertinya Baekhyun hyung terkena flu biasa." Jawab D.O tenang. Gaya nya sudah seperti dokter saja. Hfft. Suho menghela napas lega.

"Oh iya hyung,"

"Ada apa lagi Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Suho lembut.

"Tadi Baekhyun hyung meminta agar malam ini ia sekamar dengan Sehun."

"Eh? Oh baiklah, nanti akan kusuruh Sehun untuk tidur dikamar Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol.."Suho menggantungkan jawabannya.

"Dan aku? Bagaimana denganku eoh?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyambar dari dapur.

Suho agak bingung harus menjawab apa, takut Chanyeol tidak terima dan mengamuk. "Kau tidur saja dengan Luhan-hyung dikamarku dan Sehun." Jawab Suho bijak.

"Loh? Lalu kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Luhan yang tadinya sedang menonton tv.

Suho tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar seperti malaikat. "Aku akan menginap dengan manager-hyung. Mudah kan?"

Luhan, Chanyeol dan D.O terkesiap dengan jawaban Suho. Sungguh berjiwa malaikat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, namja bertubuh mungil sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari dorm bersama dengan seorang namja lain yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

Ketika kedua namja itu sudah berada diluar dan menutup pintu, senyuman lebar semakin merekah dibibir namja yang bertubuh mungil.

"Ayo~ Kalau kita terlalu lama, kita bisa ditarik masuk lagi!" Kata namja bertubuh mungil itu sambil menarik lengan jaket yang digunakan namja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu.

"Iya, iya! Lep–" Perkataan namja bertubuh tinggi itu terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang dengan bibir sensual, berperawakan tinggi, memakai kaos putih tipis dan celana jeans hitam pendek. Kai. Dia membawa sekantong plastik penuh camilan.

"Sehun-ah? Dan.. Siapa? Baekhyun-hyung?" Tanya Kai bingung. Kai memperhatikan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kepala namja itu dibalut topi rajutan berwarna merah. Lehernya dililit syal krem dengan garis-garis berwarna merah. Tubuhnya dikenakan kaus berbahan wol yang dilapisi lagi dengan jaket hitam yang cukup tebal dan dibagian kiri atasnya terdapat bordiran huruf B. Sedangkan celana yang dipakainya adalah celana kain warna hitam. Bukankah udara sekarang sedang panas? Batin Kai bertanya-tanya dengan herannya.

"Ah? Jonginnie~ Kau bawa cemilan banyak sekali! Boleh ak–" Kata Baekhyun riang namun langsung terpotong karena pipi-nya dicubit Sehun.

"Aakh! Apa yang kau lakukan Sehunnie? Appoyo.." Rintih Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang tadi dicubit Sehun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Kalau tidak cepat..." Kata Sehun menggantung. Tepatnya sengaja digantungkan agar Kai tidak tahu apa yang mereka ingin lakukan. Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun, namun Sehun tak melanjutkannya. Wajah Baekhyun berubah cengo.

"Ah iya!" Seru Baekhyun pelan yang berarti dia sudah mengerti maksud Sehun. "Begini Jonginnie.. Aku dan Sehunnie ingin pergi ke penjual strawberry yang kata Sehunnie bagus, memang katanya agak jauh. Mungkin dari sini kesana memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Bisakah kau tidak memberitahu aku dan Sehunnie ak—Hmmpph!"

Omongan Baekhyun yang jelas terlalu ember itu segera dibungkam oleh telapak tangan Sehun. Aku yakin diamembohongi umur! Dia pasti masih bocah dibawah 10 tahun! Mana ada orang sepolos ini kalau umurnya tidak segitu! Batin Sehun kesal.

"Pokoknya intinya jangan beritahu yang lain ya hyung? Jebal." Rayu Sehun pada Kai.

"Aniya! Memangnya Baekhyun-hyung tidak apa-apa? Baju-nya aja udah kayak suku eskimo begitu.." Tegas Kai. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Dan mulai mendekati Kai. Sehun berbisik pada Kai.

"Psst hyung, kalau kau membiarkanku dan namja pendek itu, aku akan membantumu bitha 'bermain' lagi dengan D.O hyung. Aku punya tathu plathik obat perangthang." Wajah Kai terlihat menjadi mupeng (muka pengen).

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan agar sampai Kai membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah dapat membeli banyak strawberry merah yang segar.

Berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dorm, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum sangat manis. Sehun pun membalas tatapannya. Ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Apa ya?

Senyumnya? Tidak. Ini senyum yang sering Sehun lihat ketika Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya.

Sikapnya? Tidak. Baekhyun memang senang sekali menggenggam tangan orang yang berada didekatnya.

Genggamannya? Tidak. Genggamannya memang selalu hangat dan erat. Tunggu, yang dirasakan Sehun kali ini bukan hangat. Tapi panas! Tangan yang digenggamnya ini juga berkeringat!

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, wajah hyungnya itu terlihat memerah dan pandangannya sayu. Ada juga tetesan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis sampai lehernya.

"Hyung?! Gwenchanayo?!" Tanya Sehun panik sambil menggengam bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Sehunniehh.. Pusinggh. Kenapa jadi... Dingin sekali disinih.. Hhh." Jawab Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sehun langsung menggendong Baekhyun dipunggung-nya dan segera berlari kembali ke dorm. Dia tidak peduli akan di omeli seperti apa. Yang jelas, dia tidak tega melihat hyung-nya begini. Sebenarnya Sehun tentu saja lebih aman jika membawa Baekhyun langsung ke rumah sakit, tapi Sehun terlalu panik untuk berpikir sejauh itu.

.'.'.'.

**BRAKKK**

Terdengar suara pintu didorong paksa sampai membentur dinding begitu keras. Jelas saja semua member yang sedang berleha-leha diruang tengah itu menoleh kearah pintu kaget.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau pintunya rus–" Omelan Chanyeol langsung dipotong tegas Sehun.

"Shireo! Baekhyun-hyung tubuhnya panas sekali! Cepat obati dia! Ppali!" Teriak Sehun membabi buta sampai dia lupa sendiri kalau dia cadel S. Oh yeah, genius.

"Ha?" Semua member bingung.

"Hhh!" Sehun mendengus kesal dan langsung berlari ke kamar BaekYeol. Baru mereka mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan tadi. Sontak saja semuanya langsung kalang kabut bingung harus melakukan apa. Kecuali Chanyeol.

Dia terlalu shock untuk kalang kabut seperti member-member lainnya. Baekkie-Nya dikamar sejak pulang tadi. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan Baekkie-Nya dipunggung. Dan ditambah lagi pakaian yang tadi Baekhyun gunakan bukan piyama tidur yang harusnya ia gunakan.

Baekkie-hyung dan Oh Sehun pergi diam-diam?! Batin Chanyeol menggeram marah.

.'.'.'.

"Ini hyung, dimakan dulu buburnya!" Kata Sehun sambil menyuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menurut.

"Baekhyun-hyung." Panggil seseorang yang masuk sambil membawa sekotak penuh strawberry ditangannya. Kedua namja itu menoleh orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar. Kai.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Ini. Channie-hyung menitipkan ini untukmu." Kata Kai sambil menyimpan strawberry itu diatas paha Baekhyun.

"Yeollie? Hm. Ini apa? Oh! Strawberry! Kyaaa!" Kata Baekhyun kegirangan dengan suaranya yang sedang serak. Kedua namja yang melihat tingkah hyung-nya yang sedang sakit itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Eh tunggu. Kkamjong.." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kapan Yeollie menitipkan ini padamu?"

"Hm? Baru saja.. Wae?" Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab Kai.

"Ah hyung, aku keluar dulu." Kata Kai kalem lalu keluar dari kamar BaekYeol, hari ini lebih dari cukup dia tidak dipedulikan. Sungguh malang.

"Hyung.." Panggil Sehun lembut.

"Ne Sehunnie?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Hannie, Kau dan Channie-hyung?"

"Eh? Begini—" Baekhyun memutar kembali ingatannya.

-Flashback-

"Hyung~" Panggil Chanyeol manja.

"Ne? Ada apa?" Jawab Baekhyun dingin dan masih terus menatap strawberry-strawberry yang ada diatas meja. Tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah memperhatikan semua strawberry itu! Aku juga kan mau diperhatikan!" Chanyeol merajuk.

"Shireo! Kau main saja dengan Kai!"

"Aniya~! Tadi malam, Jongin 'bermain' dengan Kyungsoo. Sampai sekarang pintunya belum dibuka~"

"Kan ada Sehun dan Suho-hyung."

"Aaah tidak mau! Aku maunya sama Baekkie-hyung~"

"Jangan kekanak-kanakkan Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mulai tak sabar.

"Apa?! Aku? Siapa yang kau panggil kekanak-kanakkan?! Kau yang kekanak-kanakkan!" Bentak Chanyeol tak terima.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kenapa sih kau ini?" Kata Baekhyun dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari strawberry-strawberry nya. Matanya membulat lucu, namun Chanyeol mati-matian tidak memperhatikannya agar tidak luluh.

"Kau yang kenapa huh?!" Bentak Chanyeol bertambah kasar. Tangan panjang Chanyeol merengkuh semua strawberry yang ada di meja dan memasukannya ke kantong plastik.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia berlalu ke ruang tengah dan menyimpan kantong plastik itu di lantai.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang mau kulakukan?! Ini yang mau kulakukan!" Chanyeol menginjak-injak kantong plastik itu dengan beringas tanpa ampun. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan apa yang maukulakukan? Kau puas?"

Baekhyun terdiam tidak mampu menjawab. Kakinya melemas melihat perilaku Chanyeol. Baekhyun terduduk dan meraih kantong plastik itu.

"I-ini Park Chanyeol, Lihat! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Semua.. Semuanya hancur! Kau tahu ini semua diberikan Luhan-hyung khusus untukku? Tapi semuanya kau rusak begitu saja!" Kata Baekhyun kecewa dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oh? Jadi kau menyukai Luhan-hyung eoh? Makanya kau keberatan sekali meninggalkan semua sampah itu barang sedetik saja?!"

"Ini bukan sampah Park Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Hah! Sudah lupakan saja!" Jawab Chanyeol tak acuh dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai terisak.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Suho menyuruh semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun namun hanya saling menatap.

-Flashback done-

"Jadi hanya karena itu Channie-hyung marah?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Oiya Sehunnie, jangan salah paham soal strawberry itu. Luhan-hyung memberikan itu karena—"

"Sudahlah hyung.. Aku tidak pernah beranggapan buruk kok." Kata Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum tipis. "Gomawo Sehunnie." Baekhyun menunjukkan Eye smile-nya yang cantik kepada Sehun.

.'.'.'.

Baekhyun menggeliat lemah diatas ranjangnya. Matanya mulai terbuka perlahan menatap langit-langit kamar lalu ke ranjang sebelahnya. Ada seseorang, siapa? Oh Sehun? Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat sosok namja itu, terlalu silau.

Namja itu membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Sudah baikkan hyung?" Tanya namja itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah, syukurlah."

"Ehm, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Hem, jam 10 lewat 15 belas menit."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Eeh?! Jam 10?!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit.

"Yak Baekkie-hyung! Kenapa kau berisik sekali sih?" Protes namja itu, lama-kelaman Baekhyun mulai bisa mencerna suara yang dikeluarkan namja itu.

"Mianhae. Ehm.. Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ye hyung?"

"Eh? Kau benar Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Memang menurutmu siapa eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol geli.

"Eeh? Bukankah kita masih bertengkar?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Eoh? Kau masih ingin bertengkar denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sembari merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun didalam pelukannya.

"Kau kan membuat strawberry ku..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hidung mancungnya mencium aroma yang sangat ia rindukan. Wangi dari namjachingu nya. Park Chanyeol.

"Hey, aku saja sudah tidak ingin mempersalahkan semua perilaku nakal mu hyung!" Kata Chanyeol gemas sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Memang aku pernah berbuat nakal apa?" Respon Baekhyun tidak terima sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Apa perlu kusebutkan rangkaian kencanmu dengan si maknae?"

"Mwo? Yak! Aku tidak berkencan dengannya~!" Baekhyun makin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati.

"Arra arra, kemarin si maknae cadel sudah menjelaskannya padaku dan Luhan hyung."

"Ye? Ah ne! Lalu bagaiman dengan Sehunnie dan Luhannie hyung sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau minta maaf pada Luhannie hyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Nanti saja.." Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. "Aku kangen sekali padamu hyung, apa kau tidak rindu padaku hm?" Tanya Chanyeol seduktif di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Ssh.. Apa si yang kau lakukan? Geli." Baekhyun mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku sayang Baekki hyung. Ffuh." Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun membuat si empunya menggelinjang. "Aku. Mau. Kau. Hyung." Tutur Chanyeol lagi, tangan besarnya menyelusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun. Jarinya yang nakal mencari-cari tonjolan sensitive namja manis ini. Setelah ditemukannya, Chanyeol memelintir tonjolan itu gemas.

"Euungghh.." Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan-desahan yang mengaung ingin dikeluarkan. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat respon Baekhyun.

"Aku anggap itu iya." Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun agar menghadap dirinya. Diangkatnya dagu Baekhyun dan terpampanglah wajah Baekhyun yang merona.

"Kau mau apa Yeol–mmpphh!" Ucapan Baekhyun terbungkam dengan benda kenyal manis yang melumat bibirnya lembut. Chanyeol menjilati bibir cherry Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis itu.

"Arrhh!" Baekhyun mengerang tertahan ketika Chanyeol menggit bibirnya, tak meninggalakan kesempatan Chanyeol langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi seluruh isi goa hangat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai terbuai oleh ciuman itu refleks mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang sang namjachingu.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panasnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. Bibir kissable Chanyeol mendarat manis di leher putih Baekhyun yang memabukkan. Ia mulai menjilat,menghisap, menggigit dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya di leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Chan—Ahh.. Hentikanhh!" Baekhyun kalap juga dengan perbuatan Chanyeol. Otaknya menolak namun seluruh tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan dari namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"Kau yakin hm?" Chanyeol memperhatikan karyanya yang memenuhi setiap tempat kosong di leher Baekhyun—yang sudah tak kosong lagi tentunya—. Cukup puas dengan hasilnya, Chanyeol beralih ketempat lain. Dada putih Baekhyun yang tanpa cacat.

Chanyeol melepaskan kaos Baekhyun dengan tak sabar. Chanyeol berdecak kagum ketika kaos itu berhasil dilenyapkannya. Nipple kemerahan Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda dan seperti minta di lumat menyambutnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan lapar pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tak suka dipandang dengan pandangan Chanyeol yang aneh langsung menutupi dadanya degan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Wae hyung? Kenapa kau tutupi? Padahal baru saja aku ingin mencicipinya. Aku yakin, rasanya manis." Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan smirk-nya lagi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol polos dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol tak menunggu lama lagi, ia langsung menindih Baekhyun di tepi ranjang. Ketika lidahnya baru menyentuh sedikit saja puncak nipple Baekhyun, rasa manis itu sudah terasa lagi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol melumat nipple kemerahan yang menggoda itu dengan beringas.

Baekhyun tersentak dan mendesah cukup keras, "Chan! Sssh... Yeolll! Hajimaaa.. Ngghh!". "Aniyo hyung, sllruupp." Chanyeol tak mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas hanya di mulut semata.

**BRAK!**

"BaekYeol! Mau sampai kapan kalian tid–" Omelan Suho sang leader terhenti seketika melihat adegan 'panas' BaekYeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menatap sang leader kosong. Tatapan Chanyeol yang kosong karena kesal karena 'permainannya' jadi terganggu. Dan tatapan Baekhyun yang kosong karena ulah Chanyeol yang mengerjai tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, tatapannya sayu.

Suho yang shock langsung membanting pintu kamar itu. Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan 'pekerjaanya' yang belum selesai.

.'.'.'.

Suho yang shock merangkap pengen juga seperti BaekYeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan Sehun. Baru kembali menginap bersama Manager hyung malah melihat adegan yang membuatnya tersiksa. Namun baru beberapa langkah dari kamar BaekYeol, ada yang membuatnya penasran.

"Suara apa itu?" Suho membuka pintu sampingnya yang memang sedikit terbuka. Kamar KaiDo couple. Suho kembali tercengang melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap retina-nya.

"Kkamjonghhh! Uuhh.. Fasterhh! Ooohh!"

"Ohhh, so tight baby! Eunghh ahh ahh hhh!"

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah apa yang dapat ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Suho. Si leader membanting pintu(lagi). Sekarang 'penerus' Super Junior Siwon itu ingin sekali menangis. Tapi karena ia leader ia harus _Stay cool_.

Suho kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai kekamarnya dan Sehun. Ketika Suho baru memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, Suho ingin segera lenyap dari bumi. HunHan.

"Aaah Sehunnieehh, Cummmhh~!" Jerit Luhan dengan wajah merona.

"Yeaaahh, together hyuuungh!"

"Aaaahhh!" Dan permainan selesai.

"Aku belum puath hyungieee, bogothipoyooo." Sehun kemudian membalikkan badan Luhan, doggy style. Sehun kembali memulai aksinya. Ternyata belum selesai. Itu baru ronde pertama ternyata.

Suho memasang facepalm kemudian membanting pintu(lagi). Dia terdiam di ruang tengah dengan kedua tangannya yang menyumpal telinganya agar tak ada suara yang masuk, namun itu sia-sia. Suara dari masing-masing kamar hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Yeoliieeehh ahh ahh deeper pleaseee eunggghh."

"Kim jongin! Aahhh fasterrhhh oohhh!"

"Sehunaaaaa! Here! Eumpppthh!

Suho terdiam. Makin tersiksa. "YI XING-AH! CEPET KESINI HUWEEEE!" Akhirnya pertahanan si leader tampan berhati malaikat itupun runtuh. Poor Suho.

**A LITTLE MISTAKE**

Baru diketahui alasan mereka melakuka itu berjamaah. Simple saja, desahan BaekYeol terdengar kekamar KaiDo lalu mereka bermain dan menghasilkan suara sampai kekamar yang sedang ditempati HunHan. Hingga semuanya menyatu menjadi orkestra indah.(bagi mereka.)

**FIN**

gimana? gimana? ^^;;

review juseyooo /pose


End file.
